Jace's Dox
''DO NOT ACTUALLY POST DOX ANYWHERE ON THIS SITE: ''no street addresses, no phone numbers, no usable information. This is for debunking, theorizing and educational purposes only. Jace's real-world location has been the cause of much discussion. Jace, being hideously deluded and insecure, will lie about anything and everything if he thinks it will make him look cool (see his claims that his brother owns a "full-auto Uzi", later debunked by Tyce claiming this was outright false) but in a lot of cases we don't have enough other sources to do anything besides take his word for it, so some aspects of his life are difficult to discern anything about beyond vague suspicion. We know for a fact that he lives with Gail Connors and his older brother, Rob Connors. It's unclear as to whether he lives in a house or an apartment. We know very little about the actual interior of his home, aside from the fact that it is a two-story (or higher) home bordered on at least one side by a small patch of trees and bushes, and that the living room contains a window mounted air conditioning unit that should be visible from the ground floor. Jace makes most videos in his bedroom, but some of his videos appear in a different room in the house on a black couch. Some of his videos show wood paneling near the windows. Further difficulty arises with Jace's name: this is due to the fact that Connors is the surname of Jace's father, Richard, who Gail Connors divorced long ago. Jace identifies as "Connors" but we do not know for a fact if this is his legal surname, nor if it is Gail's - any property records, etc may be under different names. Furthermore, the name "Jace" comes into question in it's own right; it's a pretty unusual name for a parent to give their child in the '91, and it sounds more like something a kid made up to make themselves sound unique. This isn't just speculation: Jace has spelled his name as both Jayce (on his Facebook) and as "Jack" (in his book, Tiberius Rising) "Jack Connors" is not to be confused with his sickly relative, "Uncle Jack", who is repeatedly mentioned in the Road Trip Vids series. Any dox found on a "Jace Connors" should be confirmed with the age of the person: it's possible to get a false-positive with "Uncle Jack". Jace's middle name is also in question, seeing as he spells it as "Jace W. Connors" in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXqyKtiVbdE this video (it is unknown what the W stands for) but spells it as "Stryker" in both his novel, Tiberius Rising, his Facebook profile, his Tumblr, and countless other places. There are several potential options for his location: North Hampton, New Hampshire -In the'' "[ROAD TRIP VIDS] Vloggin in the car"'' video, a sign is shown that lists the highway exit for North Hampton. Gail Connors drives on for a little while after this, but we don't see where the car goes, as Jace quickly adjusts the camera after the sign is shown to angle downward into his lap and away from any signs. The video ends in under a minute afterwards. Google Earth referencing shows that the time it would have taken him to drive that far matches up with the highway exit. It's very possible Gail Connors took the exit for North Hampton as Jace deliberately tried to hide it after realizing his mistake of showing the sign. -Gamerfood posted a video titled "Fear and Loathing in North Hampton", which means they could potentially know more about his situation than they let on, or his whereabouts in North Hampton. North Brookfield, Massachusetts -The events of The Trial of Parkourdude91 seem to indicate that he lives in North Brookfield or at least was in North Brookfield when the "attack" occurred at the end of the trial. He mentioned street names and landmarks by name, and gave geographical information that could have only been available to someone who lived in North Brookfield. -Jace received a pizza at his door during a livestreamed gaming event with hundreds of people watching. There was no way he could have known beforehand that a pizza was arriving, and it was the exact same flavor that the prankster ordered. -Top level Gamerfood officials (including the man who runs the YouTube channel) have testified that they've mailed Jace items at this address and he has received them, despite having no way of knowing about them before they arrived at the address. Brookfield, Massachusetts OR Brookfield, New Hampshire In the earliest days when his Facebook page was first discovered, Jace's address was listed as Brookfield, Massachusetts (not North Brookfield) before he quickly changed it to Kennebunk, Maine, which has since been proven as a decoy. This leads credibility to the idea that he does live in Brookfield, or at least in this same region. -In Steam conversation with a trusted undercover source, Jace repeated a joke Kyle told him that "Kingswood" should be called "Kingsweed" because of how much weed is smoked there. This could potentially be a reference to Kingswood Regional High School, which serves students from Brookfield. This wasn't just a stupid joke; googling shows that "Kingsweed" has it's own 2010 UrbanDictionairy listing which is, if nothing else, an indication that this is in fact a local colloquialism that, in all likelihood, would only be known by someone who went to Kingswood. It's hard to imagine someone coming up with something that specific without having actually attended the school in question enough to be able to make an accurate satire about it. Wolfeboro, New Hampshire -Wolfeboro was temporarily listed as Jace's hometown on his Facebook, although it's not known whether he still lives there, or if he ever lived there in the first place. -Demographics of Wolfeboro put it's income level at a margin that roughly matches up with Jace's established wealth. Jace claims that his family is very wealthy, but it's suspected that he is exaggerating to look cool; he once said that his parents would "kill him" if he spent 100$ on a Mosin Nagant, but this could also mean that his parents are wary of guns or don't like him spending their money instead of his own. -The fauna and architectural style of houses in Wolfeboro match up with many of those shown (albeit briefly) in Jace's vlogs, particularly those that show him driving with houses visible out of the windows. -In Steam conversation with a trusted undercover source, Jace repeated a joke Kyle told him that "Kingswood" should be called "Kingsweed" because of how much weed is smoked there. This could potentially be a reference to Kingswood Regional High School, located in Wolfeboro. However, Kingswood also serves Brookfield, Effingham, Ossipee, New Durham, and Tuftonboro. This wasn't just a stupid joke; googling shows that "Kingsweed" has it's own 2010 UrbanDictionairy listing which is, if nothing else, an indication that this is in fact a local colloquialism that, in all likelihood, would only be known by someone who went to Kingswood. It's hard to imagine someone coming up with something that specific without having actually attended the school in question enough to be able to make an accurate satire about it. Kennebunk, Maine ]]-In the earliest days when his Facebook page was first discovered, Jace's address was listed as Brookfield, Massachusetts, before he suddenly changed it to Kennebunk, Maine, and changed his high school to Kennebunk High School. This was when Jace first became aware of trolls, and it's likely that he put Kennebunk as a decoy. It's unknown why he chose this specific town, but it likely has something to do with his VPN (below) -Through a Skype exploit, his IP address was found and traced to a cottage in West Kennebunk. When asked, Jace claimed he has been using a VPN for months at the advice of his older brother. For once, it doesn't seem like he was lying. -The IP, once traced, leads to the address of a small single-story cottage in West Kennebunk (pictured) It would be impossible for Jace to have made his videos, livestreams etc in this cottage, as some videos are filmed in his bedroom on the second story, a second story which does not exist on the cottage. Phone Number Jace has two phone numbers: -a landline that has been confirmed as legitimate; it's area code matches its purported location and Gail Connors would answer on the voice messaging system and has spoken to trolls. Since The Trial of Parkourdude91, it seems that the landline number has changed, likely as a result of Gail getting wise to Jace's shenanigans during the Trial; untold numbers of trolls from /k/ called the home during the last few livestreams, and it wouldn't be a stretch to assume that she got sick of hearing from them. -Jace also has a cell phone, which both CIADude420 and Ivan Komarov have spoken to him on, as well as many trolls from The Trial of Parkourdude91 livestream. Since The Disappearance, Jace has not answered his cell phone at all. Things to look for -Rural or suburban area -AC unit on ground floor window -House OR apartment, two stories minimum -Prius parked outside OR in garage -Jace considers himself wealthy, but some evidence implies he is broke or middle-class at best -Basement with windows (http://youtu.be/9I-FnS14Bdg?t=4m56s) Category:Theories